The Fox, The Raven, and The Cat
by SexiFoxxFace
Summary: Rewrite of my old fic, Ex-Team seven now ANBU go to another world to protect Ikuto and to find out what the Akatsuki are up to. Naruto fights to keeps his mask up while not killing the pink beast will there be love for our blonde Uke or just a crazy harem. Sakura Bashing, OOCness, and NaruHarem YAOI! dont like well you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1 first part

Here it is Chapter one rewritten it was so long I had to cut it in half and make it two chapters. Hope you guys can review and help me write this.

**It is not beta'd cause: **

1) my friend who offered to beta only has an itouch and cant open my mail :(.

2) I really like to just wing it lol.

I will only put up a new chapter after rewriting two or three more chapters I just really wanted to post this today hope its worth all the hard work or rewriting :).

**Disclaimer:** I sadly Don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara, but if I did lets jest say they would be age restricted *Smirk*

Talking.

**Thoughts. **

_Jutsu._

_**Kyuubi / Chara. **_

**Chapter one:** Mission Start

The sun was high in the sky today in Konoha, I guess you could say that it was a normal day "NARUTO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" but when you happen to be ninjas, nothing is really considered normal anymore.

The loud scream could only be described as a Banshee from civilians that where outside, to the person sleeping however it could only be one thing.

"Sakura-chan I am up already why are you yelling?" a blonde haired boy yawned sitting up in bed, he tried focusing on the clock but before he could she started yelling again.

"Naruto you Baka your late for a mission, again!" the pink haired girl now identified as Sakura said stomping over to the blonde.

"**Hey Kyuu why did I choose her again?"** Naruto thought already ignoring the pink haired girl,

"_**It makes people think your an idiot, and if we want the village to leave us alone they need to keep thinking that"**_ Kyuubi growled back to him from his cage.

"**I mean I could have chosen someone nice like Hinata or Tenten or a rock"**

the fox chuckled, _**"First off Hinata can't even look in you direction without fainting, you don't hang around Tenten enough and the rock, well actually that could work"**_

"**It has more of a personality than the pink beast"** Naruto mentally chuckled,

"**And its quite" **

"Naruto Baka are you even paying attention" screamed she-bitch.

The whole time Naruto was talking to Kyuubi Sakura was yelling about how he was always late, annoying, and getting in her way (Hint Sasuke Hint), she even blamed him for her bad hair days, her broken nails, and ripping her favorite dress.

"God dammit Sakura, close your mouth already I think I'm going deaf!" Naruto finally yelled tired of her screaming in his ear.

Well in his defense, he was not a morning person, because if he was he wouldn't have angered the girl. Sure during missions she may be what's the word useless but if she does land a hit on you, lets just say it would not end pretty.

"Naruto you Idiot!" she yelled yanking off his blankets,

"Wait Sakura, I said wait" He yelled trying to at least grab his sheet but she had already pulled them out of reach. Under the blankets was a very nude Naruto, so as a girl the first thing Sakura did was scream,

"Kyaa! NARUTO-BAKA Put on some clothes!" she said facing away from him.

"Give me back a blanket at least, and I did say wait" he said mumbling the last part,

after getting the blanket he went to get out of bed tripping over the blanket.

"AAHHHH!" he yelled landing face first dropping the blanket.

"What are you... Kyaa!" the pink beast yelled again, this time cracking her knuckles walking towards our blonde,

"Sakura, wait I was just" he tried getting to his feet but the girl kept approaching.

After getting to his feet holding the blanket, Naruto regretted it almost instantly. Sakura was pissed beyond reasoning, The small fact she could break a tree with one punch did not make him feel any better. So he did the one thing he could do that no one would question him for, In other words, he played the love struck fool.

"Y-you know I-I'm reallyyy sorry r-right Sakura-chan" Naruto tried to say while backing away from her, but Sakura wasn't going to let that happen, because of him she had to go out of her way and lost precious time with Sasuke.

"_**Kit run!"**_ The fox yelled in his head already making his feet move away from the irate girl.

The first thing that came to mind was his window that he was being cornered to,

"**Shit it's locked"** he thought, and it would take to long to open.

"Naruto your three hours late, and this is the fourth time this week" Sakura said cracking her knuckles, **"he ruined my time with Sasuke-kun, he had better be prepared to ****pay for it CHAA!"**

His door was the next best thing to pop into his head so he tried to run to it but in the process, he tripped over the desk next to him and landed on the floor face first again.

"Ouch" Naruto said swearing a few times before looking to his door, where he saw his rival and best friend smirking at him.

Sasuke had been leaning on the door the whole time and was trying not to laugh at Naruto's failing attempt to get away from Sakura but he couldn't blame him, when she was pissed things never ended up going well for anyone.

"**He didn't seem all to happy seeing her"** Sasuke thought but before he even started to question it, he had to rile up his favorite blonde-haired boy.

"Having fun down there Dobe?" Sasuke asked sarcastically still thinking of how Naruto reacted to the pink haired bitch on waking up, he could always find out about it later so he might as well mess with him now.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled forgetting about his blanket ran at Sasuke with his fist clenched and ready to fight but sadly, Sakura intercepted and punched him square in the jaw making him land back on his bed.

Sitting there pretending to be dazed Naruto couldn't help thinking **"Really, people think I like this freak? She is goo-goo for Sasuke, and all she does is hit me. Am I that convincing about my stupidity?"**  
_**"Well personally I forgot you were acting"**_Kyuubi said_**, **_and Naruto could feel him smirking,  
**"I didn't ask you"**Naruto said with a mental frown.

"_**Well actually you did" **_the fox's smirk only grew,

"**Shut up" **Naruto huffed.

While Naruto was having his mental argument Sakura was getting impatient,

"Naruto I swear if you don't get up now, I will have Lady Tsunade come and get you" she threatened but before she even finished Naruto had run into the bathroom.

He had just finished stripping down when he heard Sakura yell,

"You have five minutes"

After Naruto had washed up and gotten dressed thanks to Sasuke getting him some clothes, they headed out to the Hokage tower.

**-_-Hokage Tower-_-**

Tsunade had just finished another stack of papers in her office all of which were payments for damaged property on missions, if she hated anything about being Hokage it had to be all the damn paperwork.

"Will this ever end?" she questioned, "I really need a drink right now, if only I could find where Shizune hid my sake"

Tsunade had gotten up and was rummaging around her office when she noticed that a part of the bookshelf wasn't all the way against the wall,**  
****"That's strange" **she thought, **"That wasn't like that before"**  
and than it hit her. "AHA!"she yelled"I found it!"after pushing the bookshelf out of the way and retrieving her beloved beverage, she heard steps coming closer. She quickly stashed her sake in the desk just as the door slammed open, revealing the Shinobi she had called for hours ago.

"So what's the mission Baa-chan?" Naruto asked practically jumping into the room, he kept walking until he sat on the couch near her desk that clients normally used.

"What did you just call me Gaki!" Tsunade fumed, you could literally see the vain in her forehead pulsing, Naruto noticing this tried to keep quiet when something or better yet someone caught his attention from the corner of his eye,

"**You have to try better than that" **he thought.

"Really Naruto your part of the ANBU now and you still act like you're in the academy?" Kakashi chuckled coming into the room from the window, he had been sitting outside for about twenty minutes waiting for the rest of his old genin team to get there when he had started reading his orange covered book.

"KAKASHI you're even later than Naruto you have no right to be talking about acting your own…." Was all Sakura was able to get out before she was cut off

"Hokage-sama can we just get to the mission already or would you rather have to listen to her scream for another minute" Sasuke interrupted coldly **"I thought my ears were going to bleed," **he thought. You could practically see Sakura deflate at the comment from her crush, but she picked herself right back up after she convinced herself he was just playing hard to get.

"This mission will take place in Japan.." Tsunade said getting down to business.

No one noticed when she narrowed her eyes towards Naruto trying to tell him something, well Kakashi might have but the only one to speak up about it was Kyuubi.

"_**Remember she said act stupid until you have no other choice" **_Came Kyuubi's rough voice _**"We don't need anymore people finding a reason to hurt you.**_

"**I know Kyuu but I just wish I could just be myself," **He thought mentally sighing,

"**i guess its time for the Dobe to make his entrance."**

Without a hint on what he was thinking Naruto asked, "Where's Japan? What elemental country is it in?"

Naruto already knew about this mission and had been informed about it weeks before, The Hokage had already discussed with him about keeping his "True Self" hidden, like how he would normally, Naruto had tried to make her change her mind but she had already put her foot down saying it was for the best.

Tsunade loved Naruto as if he were her own son she tried to always keep him safe even with their lives as ninja's, every mission she would always tell him to come home in one piece and no mater how often they fought they both knew the other only meant they cared.

Getting back to the situation at hand Sasuke was staring at Naruto like he had three heads,

"We're in Japan Dobe," he said trying to figure out what was going on in the others head, **"I know you can't be that stupid Naruto what are you getting at?" **Sasuke couldn't figure out why he cared so much about the Dobe.

"Teme!" Naruto growled already knowing Sasuke would make a comment on his intelligence, he jumped off the couch and went to punch him when was interrupted yet again.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled slamming her hands on her desk cracking it down the middle making everyone in the room go silent, "As I was saying you will be going to Japan, but in a different world," She continued while keeping an eye on Naruto and Sasuke.

"A different world?" questioned Sakura, "why are the ANBU needed and for how long?"

However, all she was really thinking of was how long she gets to spend time with Sasuke.

"For this mission you will be heading to Seiyo Academy, were you three will go undercover as High School students and Kakashi will be the new Gym teacher."

Naruto snickered hearing Kakashi sigh at being a teacher,

"There have been reports about the Akatsuki, it will probably last for the whole school year or until you have completed the mission. I want everyone to meet up in one hour to get more information from Kakashi is that clear?"Tsunade finished before four yes's were heard and she dismissed the ANBU members so they could pack what they would need for the long mission ahead.

Right before they left Kakashi told them to meet up at the bridge when they were done packing.

Time Skip To Bridge-_-_

The three ex-team seven members were standing at their old meeting spot, and had already been waiting for 2 hours.

"Is he really going to be late two times in one day" Sakura bitched, not that she was complaining about getting to be with Sasuke she was just getting sick of his and Naruto's habit of always being late.

"It's not that bad Sakura-chan the weathers nice and it's beautiful out" Naruto said trying to convince her. **"Does she ever shut up?" **he thought, **"I'm about two seconds away from killer her"**

"Naruto-baka go away!" Sakura yelled **"He's so stupid he should just go away so I can be with my Sasuke-kun alone CHAA!" **her inner voice wailed.

"**I don't know what he see's in her she's annoying, and can't take a hint" **Sasuke thought, he had been watching the blonde get yelled at and was getting sick of how Sakura treated him, **"might as well save him" **he smirkedbefore kicking Naruto off the bridge, **"And might as well have some fun with him while I'm at it"**

"Dobe lets spar while we wait, might as well pass the time doing something," Sasuke said looking down at Naruto, "We'll probably be here for another hour anyways"

"You're on and when I win, you will see how awesome I am!" Naruto yelled jumping up while making a pose that would make Lee and Gai proud (A/N is that a sunset…)

"Dobe were just sparring not trying to kill each other…" he sighed before cringing, **"was that a sunset?"**

Out of sight Kakashi laughed at how the three were doing, he knew that Naruto would notice him so he just sat and watched his old student act like kids again.

"I wonder how they can be so carefree" he asked aloud to himself.

~A/N~

So what did you think I'd love some reviews they help me write better and let me know what my readers are thinking about if my story bombs are is actually worth writing, review for pairings or poll is still up, Ninja you want to show up, any certain things to happen to our favorite little Uke ;) like *cough cough **accidental groping by tripping** cough cough* lol


	2. Chapter 1 second part

Here is the other half of chapter one, my good friend who sadly couldnt help me Beta wrote a paragraph for me and its awesome.

Seems like no one reviews for anything anymore I redid this for you guys too :( guess no one cares...

It is not beta'd cause:

1) my friend who offered to beta only has an itouch and cant open my mail :(.

2) I really like to just wing it lol.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly Don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara, but if I did lets just say they would be age restricted *Smirk*

Talking

**Thoughts **

_Jutsu_

_Kyuubi / Chara _

**Chapter one: **mission start part two

Back to Sasuke and Naruto they had just put all their stuff down and out of the way so nothing would be damaged, they walked out into the open area to fight.

"Anything goes?" he asked tightening his headband to make sure it wouldn't fall off, "I want to get kicking your ass over with" Naruto had a large grin on his face but his insides were twisting **"If we fight to long he might notice I'm holding back" **

"Dobe do the words ANBU ring a bell cause that's what we are, if we go all out this place wont last five minutes so just stick with basics" Sasuke sighed,

"So I guess no Rasengan than?" He asked innocently, he was trying to stall so he didn't have to fight with Sasuke the only reason he said yes was that he had to keep up his image of stupidity.

"No Usuratonkachi, and before you ask keep it under a hundred clones" Sasuke said started to get frustrated, **"What the hell is wrong with him? He has been acting weird all day, and now it feels like hes trying to stall our fight" **He was about to confront Naruto about it but Sakura pulled him back to reality by screaming.

"Go Sasuke-kun kick Naruto-baka's ass!" Sakura yelled,**"And than we can be together forever!"**

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" shouted Naruto making ten clones appear as Sasuke activated his Sharingan, the clones all pulled out a few kunai and started running at Sasuke but he already knew this was coming from all the time's he spared with Naruto, and could already see their moves and within a few seconds, all were gone in a cloud of smoke.

"You really don't use anything new do you," Sasuke stated with a smirk "it's like I know what you were thinking".

"Teme" Naruto growled, grabbing 10 shuriken out of his weapon holster "Take this!" he threw all ten and Sasuke easily dodged them just in time to see Naruto in front of him but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist that connected with the right side of his face.

"I thought you could tell what I was thinking?" Naruto asked with a giant smile on his face, "You did say we are ANBU, and here I thought you were better than this"

"_**Good job kit, now if you would just stop gloating you would have noticed he's already back up and running at us"**_

"**Kyuubi stay out of this I'm trying to concentrate"  
**Naruto said in his head, at that moment he had already stopped focusing on the match.

"_**Yes because gloating after landing one hit is concentrating"**_

While Naruto was arguing with Kyuubi he didn't realize that Sasuke had in fact already gotten up and was coming up from behind him.

"Dobe what's that about being ANBU?" Sasuke said breathing on the back of his neck, "Because if I was the enemy you would be dead right now," Naruto feeling the warmth on his neck swung his arm around, trying to hit Sasuke but to no avail.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun is so cool!" yelled Sakura from the bridge,

"**I forgot the banshee was here,"** Sasuke thought to himself, **"but at least she's been quite"**

"What about me Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, **"Ugh, I hate pretending to like this freak, give it three seconds I'll get yelled at" **Naruto started counting in his head, just before he got to three,

"Shut it Naruto you hit Sasuke!" yelled the pink haired girl, **"Sasuke is so perfect, the next time that baka hits him he is dead!" **

Kakashi watched Naruto look away from Sakura and growl,

**"Wonder when they'll catch on he doesn't like her?", **than he said smirking behind his mask **"and I wonder when he'll figure out who like's him?"**

Kakashi had known Naruto since the boy had started the academy,

Around Naruto's tenth birthday, Kakashi found him unconscious in an alley, drenched in his own blood. Acting quickly, Kakashi brought Naruto to his house to clean and dress his wounds. When Naruto woke up a few days later, Kakashi was able to ask Naruto about what had happened...  
What he had found out was sickening, Naruto had been beaten and threatened on a daily basis, with the exception if his birthday. On that day, all hell would break loose. The beatings and wounds he received would make the most seasoned shinobi cringe. (A/N thank you **Shadow Realm Triforce)**

After that event he slowly noticed new things about Naruto he hadn't before, for one Naruto was like an open book to him, he noticed the underlining emotions the blonde never showed others.

The other thing he noticed was the boys intelligence and strength, it happened one day during a small fight between the two boys it had ended with Sasuke unconscious, and Naruto in the fetal position crying how sorry he was and how he hadn't meant to do it and how he'll keep being an idiot so don't beat him. (A/N this is still during the academy ….so sad poor Naru)

The only people who could see the real Naruto Were the Hokage's, his teacher Iruka, Himself, Shikamaru, and recently a certain Uchiha.

"Guess I better be heading over there, don't want to get yelled at to badly" Kakashi chuckled, He jumped from his place in the tree and landed right behind Sakura.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Kakashi said while holding up his book "I was helping Jiraiya with research for his new book"

"KAKASHI YOUR TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATE" yelled Sakura, before she went back to fawning over Sasuke.

"So you were peeping on the woman's bath house again?" questioned Naruto, He already knew the answer because he saw Kakashi when he was sparring with Sasuke.

"No we weren't, you know Tsunade banned us from going there" Kakashi said trying to defend himself but Naruto just laughed while Sakura was walking to Kakashi with her fist clenched.

"Can we just get going already I'm getting tired of waiting" Sasuke said as he started heading off to Konoha's gate,

"Wait up Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled forgetting her anger and running up behind him.

"So Kakashi, how are we planning to get to this different world exactly?" Questioned Naruto as they were walking through the woods, it wasn't that he needed to ask he already knew but his teammates wouldn't ask and he could tell they were interested about it.

"We will talk about that in a minute, do you all have your masks?" Kakashi asked grabbing his silver wolf mask, the others doing the same Naruto's being a golden fox, Sasuke's a black raven, and Sakura's a pink cat.

Kakashi told them while putting on his mask, that they needed to find a special tree that had a seal made just for this mission, and the masks would help if they happen to run into anyone be it friend or foe.

"This tree is very special, you will only need to see it once to know it's the right one," Kakashi said, before explaining to the younger ninja's how they were supposed to contact the others when they found the tree.

"Okay does everyone know what to do when you find the tree?"

He asked, already knowing what was going to be said next by the blonde,

"What were we supposed to do again, I forget…" asked Naruto making everyone besides Kakashi face palmed.

"Never mind that you go with Sasuke, Sakura you're with me" Kakashi ordered, and with that the two groups went different ways.

While Naruto and Sasuke were jumping through the trees Naruto only had one thought on his mind, being himself or just keep acting dumb till he dies.  
Trying to change the subject, he decided to try to get his anti-social friend to talk to him.

"Hey Teme, what do you think the tree looks like?" Naruto asked hoping to keep a conversation going.

"I'm pretty sure it looks like a tree, Usuratonkachi" Smirked Sasuke, **"He looks out of it I wonder whats bothering him"**

"You know what I mean!" growled Naruto, **"Why did I even try? Its Sasuke of course he's going to be an ass,"** They continued in silence until Sasuke could no longer wait and had to ask Naruto about what was going on.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sasuke said stopping on a branch,  
**"He actually used my name, something has to be up" **Naruto thought also stopping before he replied,

"Sure what's up?"

"About earlier what was up with you? You were telling Sakura off, and then you tried to get out of sparring with me even though you accepted it in the first place."

Sasuke said leaning on the tree,  
"What do you mean?" Naruto said while starting too sweat a little, **"Crap Kyuubi I think he's starting to notice my slip ups, what should I do?" **Naruto thought with a slight panic.

_**"I say play it off as morning grouchiness, and you weren't feeling well, or you could maybe tell him" **_was Kyuubi's reply _**"He is your closest friend."**_

"You know what I mean, don't even try to play dumb," Sasuke said starting to get angry,

"You can't just start acting different and play it off as nothing, were friends aren't we?"

He could tell that Naruto was feeling guilty about keeping things from him, but he also knew the only way to get it out of him was to make him feel he could be trusted.

"If you don't want to tell me now I understand but can you at least promise me you will eventually?" He asked standing back up straight ready to jump to another tree.

Naruto was taking back by the genuine concern in the Ravens voice and he panicked,

"No wait I-I'll tell you so please don't leave" Naruto said jumping to Sasuke's currant branch grabbing his sleeve, "I'm-not-dumb-i'm-only-acting-I-don't-smile-all-the-time-everytime-we-spar-I-hold-back-and-I-HATE-SAKURA!" he yelled out all at once.

Sasuke had to stop and think for a minute trying to understand what Naruto had said,

"So if you're not dumb why do you act it, if your holding back how strong are you, if you're not happy then why smile, and if you hate Sakura why pretend to like her?" Sasuke slowly asked after a few minutes, he could not understand any of it except the hating Sakura part but really, who would like her?

"Well I have to, if the villager's believe I'm weak they can't find more reasons to hurt me," Naruto sighed,

"I play dumb so the elder council cant say I'm a threat and kick me out of the village, and liking Sakura helps me look like an idiot, no one would suspect a genius to like the person that likes to beat them," Naruto said with a frown, "I don't know how strong I am because I have never been forced to go all out before"

By the end of his little confession Naruto was sitting with his head down, and even thought Sasuke couldn't see his face behind the mask he knew he was holding back tears.

"So you don't like Sakura?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Naruto, the blonde shook his head "Well do you like someone else?" Sasuke asked moving closer,

"I-I don't know," Naruto said looking up at the sky, "I don't even know what it mean's to really like someone".

The ninja's sat in silence for a little while Naruto hoping that Sasuke would not figure out there was more to his him than what he had said, and Sasuke was still trying to figure out how he could get Naruto to open up more to him.

"Naruto I want to tell you something that no one else knows" Sasuke started waiting for Naruto to look at him, "I want you to trust me, so I want you to know that I'm bi, meaning that I like guys and girls but I prefer guys". Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to answer when he noticed the boy went stiff,

"Hey you okay?" Sasuke asked putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"FINE" Naruto yelped, Kyuubi had been sending him mental images about what guys do together.

"_**So do you want Sasuke to do those things to you, I bet he's really good with his hands" **_Kyuubi said with a very intimate sounding purr,  
"Kyuubi shut the fuck up!" Naruto accidentally shouted aloud, making Sasuke jump almost falling off the tree.

"_**Well someone needs to learn how to take a joke," **_laughed Kyuubi.

"I think we should continue looking for the tree," Naruto said ignoring the comment, and jumping to the next tree trying to get his mind off the pictures he had just seen.

Naruto was going rather fast trying to occupy his thought with the mission instead of the hormonal fox talking to him.

"_**You know I could always help you find the tree if you want," **_Kyuubi said still chuckling, Naruto ignored him. _**"and there's also the fact you both just passed it,"**_  
**"Kyuubi! Why didn't you tell me?" **Naruto yelled in his head, he was having a bad day to begin with and Kyuubi really was not all sunshine and rainbows,

_**"In my defense you were ignoring me," **_Kyuubi said offended.

"Ugh, Sasuke come on we just passed it," Naruto called as he stopped suddenly,  
"what do you mean?" Sasuke questioned,

"Kyuubi told me, so lets go" the blonde sighed before going back in the direction they had just come from with Sasuke right behind him.

After five minutes of jumping branch to branch they had found the tree, it was short compared to the rest of the trees in the area but it was breath taking.

The tree was a bright white with cherry blossoms falling around it, some being carried in the wind while others just made a blanket at the bottom.

"**How did we miss this?" **Sasuke thought, he was not sure how someone could miss something so beautiful and out of place.

"**So how did we miss this?" **Naruto asked Kyuubi**,  
**_**"That's what I would like to know I saw it from miles away"  
**_Kyuubi responded with a laugh, making Naruto visibly growl.

"What's wrong Dobe?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask,

"Kyuubi is laughing at us," He said with a sigh.

After standing there for a few more minutes Naruto was getting bothered by the silence and decided to speak up "Well we found the tree maybe we should just throw the kunai already,"

A few minutes after Sasuke threw the kunai Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the tree,

"Good you found it, isn't it beautiful?" Kakashi asked staring at the tree they all nodded their heads in agreement, "Now we need to talk about…"

"Lets get going already," Naruto yelled cutting Kakashi off, he ran up to the tree and after finding the seal started working on how to activate it.

"Whoa there" Kakashi said while grabbing Naruto's arm "We need to finish the mission briefing, they don't even know what the full mission is yet,"

Sasuke looked at the two hearing something that didn't sound right to him,

"Than can we just get to it" Sasuke rudely asked, "Cause there seems to be something you two are not telling us"

"Your right, we aren't telling you something," replied Kakashi pulling out his newest copy of his favorite book, he looked over at Naruto, and the Blonde nodded in return.

**"Kyaa Sasuke-kun is so great! He's smart and handsome!" **the pink head thought before getting closer to him, "So what didn't you tell us Kakashi?" She asked.

"Well the first is that Naruto is leading the mission," Kakashi chirped,

"WHAT" shouted Sakura, Sasuke only gave a slight frown that only Naruto caught a glimpse of before he went back to his look of indifference.

"And second is" Kakashi stopped making his former students look at him, "This! It's the newest copy" he said happily holding up his book before Naruto kicked him,

"Fine," Kakashi said rubbing his soar leg where Naruto kicked him.

"The second is that not only will you be looking for information on the Akatsuki, you will also be keeping an eye on a young man named Tsukiyomi Ikuto and one of you may be spending your time at his house,"

"And what does he have to do with our mission?" interrupted Sasuke almost growling, the minute he heard Kakashi mention one of them at this Ikuto person's house he could not let it happen, what if he liked innocent blue eyed blondes, what if liked his innocent blue eyed blonde.

"I don't think it's appropriate to involve ourselves with the people we are watching,"

"Well if you would let me get back to what I was saying…" Kakashi tried to finish but was interrupted once again,

"How are we supposed to do our mission if we're trying to blend in? If this Ikuto person gets in our way or,"

The smile on Kakashi's face while Sasuke kept interrupting him could not only make grown men cry, it could also make the most insane person wet themselves and commit suicide.

"Will you let me finish!" Kakashi Snapped making the boy jump, "As I was saying," Kakashi looked over at Sasuke seeing if he had anything else to input, Sasuke just looked away.

"Ikuto is being targeted and we can't figure out why as of yet, he seems to be a fairly good student," Flipping through the file he had on him.

"He has good grades, hangs out with well behaved students, and he has no record,"

"Is there anything we need to know about his personal life that could help us?" Sakura asked feeling left out.

"Let me see," Kakashi said flipping through more papers, "Oh right here, Ikuto likes to spend time alone on the roof's of building, even when he skips class seems to always do the homework". Kakashi handed the file around the group.

Naruto noticing that Sasuke had started growling at the information that was in front of him, looking over he saw Sasuke was glareing at the boys sexual preference and had to think quickly,

"I guess since that's all, we should be heading out than"

"Monh mouhhra fing" Kakashi tried saying while rummaging through his bag,

"What did you say?" Asked Sakura,

"Ah here we go" Kakashi said with relief, "I said one more thing, when we start our mission your gonna have to put these on" he threw a small package to each of his soon to be students, "these are your uniforms, now we can get going".

A/N~ review for pairings or things you might want to happen :)

The poll so far. (on my profile) if you want it changed vote and if you already voted review it makes the number go up :)

Ikuto- 8.

Sasuke- 7.

Nagihiko- 6.

Kukai- 4.

Sai- 2.

Shikamaru- 1.


	3. Chapter 2

So guys still working on rewriting and found out this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it would be just had to do a quick run through and **"KABLAMO"** (if you know what this is, your awesome!) and it was done.. unless you guys still think it needs work cause I can fix it. Not splitting any more chapters just going to post them as long ass chapters:).

**It is not beta'd cause:**

1) my friend who offered to beta only has an itouch and cant open my mail :(.

2) I really like to just wing it lol.

**So I was wondering:** what would you guys think about introducing some OC's to the fic review telling me you input, if you don't want them I wont put them.** (not permanent just to move things along like classmates)**

**Disclaimer:** Y U NO LET ME OWN? Lol guess that means I don't own either Shugo Chara or Naruto... Dammit :|

* * *

Chapter 2: The Kitty

It was 6:30 in the morning, and the sound of an alarm was ringing throughout the house. The figure in bed rolled over and threw the noisy object against the wall.

The sound of a loud crack was heard but the silence after was worth it until the door slammed open, and a familiar singsong voice yelled,

"Ikutoooo!"

"What Utau?" The figure now identified as Ikuto mumbled and rolled over rubbing his eyes, "Won't you let me sleep?"

"Come on, your going to make us late again," She whined pulling on his sleeve. "And don't even think of saying to go by myself, and you'll catch up later"

Ikuto sat up in bed and groaned thinking, **"Damn there goes Plan A",**

"Fine I'm up, happy?" he asked sarcastically, He may love his sister but sometimes she was a pain in the ass.

"No need to be sarcastic, and yes I am happy now hurry up and take a shower so we can go" She said in a motherly like tone.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," Ikuto called as he heard heels click down the stairs. He lay back in his bed for a while trying to wake up a little more before he got up and went to take a shower.

During showers, Ikuto liked to clear his mind and think about all the things going on in him but lately only one thing has been bothering him,

"**How much longer do I have to follow the pink haired brat around?" **Ikuto thought scrubbing shampoo into his hair, **"Why did the Humpty lock have to choose her?"**

"Couldn't it have picked someone less annoying?" He sighed aloud.

After he rinsed the last of the shampoo out, he stepped out of the shower and draped a towel around his hips.

He walked down the hall towards his room to get dressed but as he opened the door, a small blue ball of fur attacked him.

"_**Ikuto-nyaa!" **_it said still buried in his chest

(A/N so jealous!)

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto asked pulling the little creature off him,

"_**I feel something very powerful is coming," **_Yoru said with his eyes gleaming_**"I hope its exciting-nyaa"**_

Ikuto rolling his eyes at his Chara's antics got dressed in his uniform than grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs.

"Finally, you're ready" Utau said coming out of the kitchen with two lunch bags followed by her Chara, "I thought you went back to bed"

"It did cross my mind" Ikuto replied with a smirk,

while petting Yoru she gave her brother a playful glare and handed him one of the bags, before heading out the door with the two behind her.

On the way to school, they stopped a couple times to pick up their friends. Kukai was the first house and as always, he was in the kitchen eating out of a plate of muffins with his brother and Daichi, "Good morning," he said with a mouthful, "Want something to eat?" Kukai's brother already knowing the answer poured two extra glasses of orange juice.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's was next, but because their house was slightly out of the way, they just met up the next block over.

The last place to stop was Tadase's, when they reached his house he was walking out the door trying to put his shoe on, when he noticed they where there he ran over and the friends continued heading to school.

They had just gotten to the gate when all of their Chara's started acting strange,

"_**Ikuto the strong power I was talking about is here-nyaa," **_Yoru said trying to keep his excitement under control.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Ikuto asked,  
_**"Not exactly, but I know that it's on the school grounds-nyaa." **_Yoru replied still trying to pinpoint where the power was coming from.

Ikuto and the rest were still trying to figure out what was going on walking towards the school, when a car they had never seen before pulled up in front of the building.

"I wonder who that could be" Tadase said looking at the car,

"Maybe it's a new kid," Kukai said grabbing Utau's arm running up to it with Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko right behind them.

"**Why would someone transfer this time of year?" **Ikuto thought, **"Well whatever we have to catch up to them**". He continued walking and when he finally caught up to his friends, the car had already pulled away and it was only his friends standing there waiting for him.

"Come on Ikuto, were going to be late" Utau said walking up to her brother, when he nodded they walked into the building heading towards the stairs.

After getting to the classroom since there were no assigned seats Ikuto sat in the back row next to the window, while Utau sat in front of him to make sure he stayed awake during class.

After the rest of the students had entered the classroom, the teacher came in and told them to quite down because she needed to tell them something important.

"Class today we will be having three new students joining us, I want you all to be nice to them and help them make friends," She said with a soft smile,

"I'd like you all to meet Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," the class started getting loader as the three new students walked in the door.

"Okay I'd like you to tell us your names, and one thing about yourself," the teacher continued, "Uzumaki-san would you like to go first?"

"Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," a very chipper voice said gaining Ikuto's interest, he looked up and froze, at the front of the classroom was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes.

"Well something about me, uhm lets see" Naruto said while thinking, the thing he didn't know was that when he was deep in thought he made a pouty face, making all the girls drool and some of the males pants tighten.

"Come on Dobe, it can't be that hard to think" came the black haired new student with a noticeable blush on his face,

"Sasuke!" The cute little blonde growled making some of the students jump at the loudness.

"As I was saying, something about myself, I want to be a ninja?" Naruto said enthusiastically, making everyone in the classroom face palm.

"Well than," The teacher said, "Uchiha-san you can go".

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and thats all you need to know about me", and the pink haired girl what was her name, Sakura? Well whatever no one cared to listen to her, the girls and guys in the room well all focused on Naruto and Sasuke.

"Until you are used to this school one of the students will be assigned to each of you to show you around," the teacher told them. "does anyone want to volunteer?" as soon as the words were our of her mouth all the hands in the room went up, some of the student were even jumping at the chance to spend time with the cute boys.

"I think I should be the one to lend the blonde a hand," Ikuto said standing up and walking to the front of the class "I am the class president, and it would be no problem"

"That would be splendid thank you Tsukiyomi-san," Said the teacher,

All the ninjas hearing the name of the person they needed to watch looked up to see a handsome young man with blue hair and violet eyes.

"Uzumaki-san this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he will be bringing you to your classes for the rest of the week," The teacher stated, "if you need anything just ask him and he will try his best to be of help" Naruto smiled up at the blue haired boy and they exchanged a quick hello, as Utau also walked to the front of the room.

"I would like to be assigned to Uchiha-san if that's alright sensei" The blonde singer spoke.

"Thank you very much Hoshina-san," The teacher said, "Uchiha-san this is Utau Hoshina she will be helping you with your classes and as I told Uzumaki-san if you need anything just ask her" Sasuke nodded his head towards the girl with a silent greeting.

"Now than, that's over with lets get back to…"

"Wait what about me?" asked Sakura interrupting the teacher,

"Oh right Haruno-san, I am sorry I forgot you were even here," the teacher said apolitically, "Who would like to help Haruno-san?" when no hands were raised she decided to just pick someone herself but before she could the door opened reveling another pink haired girl.

"Sorry I'm late" the girl said, "I was stopped and my bag got searched, again" Said the girl trying to act tough. The teacher thought for a minute before clapping her hands together once quietly,

"Hinamori-san thank you for volunteering to help Haruno-san,"

"Wait what…" but before she could finish what she was saying the teacher cut her off,

"This is Amu Hinamori she will show you around, now lets get back to class," the teacher said before starting to write on the chalkboard.

After class the ninjas met up with their assigned partners,

"Can I see you class schedule?" Ikuto asked Naruto who handed it over, "We have all the same classes, let's go" Ikuto couldn't help thinking,**"This will be interesting"**

"Well see you later Sasuke," Naruto yelled following Ikuto to his next class.

"What does you schedule say" asked Utau, after Sasuke showed her his classes and they happened to all be the same they headed off, The same happened with Amu and Sakura but no words were said between them, Amu just grabbing her paper and walking away with it making Sakura follow.

(TIME SKIP TO LUNCH)

Ikuto brought Naruto up to the rooftop where he and his friends always ate and as always, he was the first to get there.

"So how do you like your first day so far?" Ikuto asked,  
"Its not so bad but I've never really liked school," Naruto replied making Ikuto chuckle,

"I don't think anyone really likes school" He.

They kept talking about random things until the roof door opened revealing Tadase, Kukai, and the twins,

The new arrivals looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Naruto this is Tadase Hotori, Kukai Soma, and Nagihiko and Nadeshiko Fujisaki, and guys this is Naruto Uzumaki," Ikuto said introducing his new friend to his old and his old friends to his new.

"Are you one of the new kids?" asked Tadase, when Naruto nodded his head Kukai ran up to him looking him up and down as the roof door opened again with Utah and Sasuke entering.

"Your way to cute to be a guy" Kukai said making Sasuke laugh and reply,

"You don't even know the half of it, the Dobe here gets mistaken for a girl all the time where we used to live"

"Hey! That's not true I am very manly," Naruto yelled trying to hide his blush.

"You really are cute," Ikuto said leaning on the wall next to him, making Naruto's face even redder **"Does he not realize that most guys want to take him home and bind him under their beds?" **Ikuto thought. (A/N I'm not a guy and I want to)

"W-wh-what are y-you t-t-talking a-about" Naruto stuttered, Sasuke seeing this growled and walked over to the two and sat right between them making everyone else silent until,

"SHUT IT PINKY!"

"YOUR HAIR IS ALSO PINK DUMBASS!"

Breaking the silence, the roof door slammed open revealing an angry Sakura stomping in trying to get away from an equally angry Amu.

"What happened with you two?" Nagihiko asked getting ignored,

"I think we need to calm them down first, and then try to talk to them." Nadeshiko said to her brother.

After calming the two pink haired girls down a little they tried to talk to them in separate areas of the roof,  
"So what happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked his teammate,  
"That rude little bitch called me crazy," Sakura fumed while Sasuke face palmed thinking, **"I wonder why" **

Over with Amu it wasn't going any better.

"What happened with you and Haruno-san?" asked Tadase,

"That girl is psycho, she tried to kill me," Amu said trying to keep her face neutral but it did nothing since she was screaming.

"So I guess you guys need to work out your issues, because you can't change partners" Kukai said trying to keep them from fighting again.

All the students on the roof finally calmed down the two pink haired girls, when they heard the bell ring meaning lunch had ended.

"Okay I guess we better get going, come on Naruto" called Ikuto from the door.  
"Give me a second," Naruto yelled walking over to Sakura, "If you ruin this mission, I will personally give a request to Hokage-sama that you are to be taken out of ANBU is that clear?" Naruto asked in her ear making her shiver from the hatred that laced his voice.

Sakura nodded her head and he left with Ikuto.

Gym was their last class before homeroom and Naruto and Sasuke both had it together, so when they left the locker room they sat on the open bleachers.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Asked Utau, "Were about to start gym get up"

"Yeah I wouldn't be to sure about that," Naruto said relaxing,

"We know the teacher and he won't be here for at least an hour," Sasuke said lying on the seat with his head almost on Naruto's lap.

After they waited about twenty more minutes, Ikuto and his sister finally sat down with the two ninjas,

"I didn't think you were serious about the teacher," Ikuto said yawning, "So how do you know the teacher anyway?"

"He is our guardian," Naruto said with his head down, "Both of our parents are dead"

After the words came out of Naruto's mouth, everyone fell silent.

"So how is everyone today" Asked the very late teacher,  
"Why were you late today Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke smirking, "I would love to hear your excuse"

Knowing he could not use most of his best excuses, Kakashi had to think on his toes,

"Well Sasuke I mean Uchiha-san I was walking down the stairs when I saw a student in distress and I stopped to help them," Kakashi said trying to act the role of a teacher.

"So you were to busy reading your porn book to come to class," Naruto said standing up, "Seems like something you would do"

By this point, all the students were watching them and some of the girls were giving him funny looks,  
"Well than if your done accusing your teacher, lets get to our activity for today" Kakashi said trying to get off the subject.

"From now to the end of the year we will be working on self defense, and before any of you ask we will also be working on fighting to keep you in shape," Kakashi said handing out cards, "After you flip your card over get into groups based on your cards number" he finished pointing out where each group was to go.

"Now before we begin I want Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san to come up front and show us what they can do," hearing their names Naruto, and Sasuke went to the middle of the gym and got into fighting stances, "remember this is just a show so please don't kill each other" Kakashi said sitting down with the rest of the class.

Naruto ran at Sasuke with his fist drawn back but as he went to punch him, Sasuke ducked under his arm and kicked Naruto's feet out from under him. Naruto falling back used his hands to jump out of the way of Sasuke's kick, not giving him a minute to steady himself Sasuke continued trying to attack the blonde but before he could land a hit Naruto kicked him in the stomach making him double over and cough.

"Had enough Teme?" Naruto said smiling, "Because we both know you can't win against me"

"No that's enough boys, now get in your groups and you can start by doing thirty laps around the gym" Kakashi laughed as everyone but his fellow ninja groaned, "I can make it fifty"

At that, everyone started jogging around the gym.

When more than half of the students made it to the tenth lap, Ikuto was on his twenty-seventh, and Naruto and Sasuke had already finished long ago but kept running trying to help others that were having issues.

"How the hell did you guys do that" huffed a tired Ikuto, "Normally I'm the first one done but you guys are incredible, the only person I can think of that could keep up with you two is Kukai".

After catching their breaths, the class noticed two things one was that the teacher was gone and two the class had ended almost ten minutes ago.

(Time skip end of school)

When the bell rang Naruto followed Ikuto to the gate where everyone but his teammates where waiting,

"Where's Sasuke and pinky?" questioned Naruto,

"_**They just left to bad-nyaa"**_

"Wonderful they left me, how am I supposed to…"

Naruto and everyone else froze; he looked over his shoulder and nearly jumped at the sight of the little flying cat.

"W-w-w-w-what THE HELL IS THAT?" Naruto screamed freaking out making Yoru fall back into Ikuto's arms.

"You can see him?" asked Tadase with confusion clearly written on his face,

"How could I not see a flying cat?" Naruto said still freaking out,

"What the hell is it?"

"He is my Guardian Character" Ikuto said, "His name is Yoru"

"_**Nice to meet you-nyaa" **_Yoru said floating up to Naruto.

"_**I think your forgetting about the rest of us," **_Kiseki said floating out from behind Tadase, after meeting all of the Guardian Characters Naruto still didn't have a ride home so he went with Ikuto and Utau.

The walk to Ikuto's house was silent other than Naruto talking to the Chara about the possibility of him having one.

"**I wonder why Kyuu hasn't talked to me since we got here,"**

Naruto thought, **"I keep feeling like something is wrong, I can't even feel his presence" **Naruto was not paying attention anymore to his surroundings or the others talking to him,

"_**Blondie hello you in there were already here-nyaa," **_Yoru said trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Oh sorry I was lost in thought" Said Naruto walking into the house.

"Yeah we noticed" Utau laughed pushing him out of her way, "You hungry?"

Naruto didn't even have to answer his stomach growled answering for him,

"Have any Ramen?" He asked, Ikuto nodded and started boiling water while Utau grabbed three cups of miso ramen from the cabinet.

After eating they were sitting around the living room, watching TV when Ikuto started thinking about the fact Naruto could see their Chara's,

"**Maybe he will have one soon," **Ikuto thought.

"Its getting kind of late, I'm going to call Kakashi so he can come get me," Naruto said getting up and grabbing his cell.

After about an hour Kakashi finally showed up,

"You realize its 8:30 right?" asked Naruto, "I do have school tomorrow"

"Oh I almost forgot its weird being in school again," Kakashi said driving off to their new house, "Learn anything about Ikuto?"

"No but I can see Chara's" Naruto said thinking about getting his own,

"What's a Chara?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Oh it's a Guardian Character or your would be self" Naruto said telling him about all his new friends and how all of them have one or more Chara's and that there was now a possibility for him to have one.

(Time skip next morning)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the person still in bed shrieked

"What's wrong Dobe?" asked a sleepy Sasuke running into his room,

(A/N :D it's time)

"My Chara's are here" Naruto said jumping around holding his new colorful eggs.

"Naruto what are you doing there is still two more hours until we have to get up," Complained Kakashi rubbing his eyes, "Are those what it think they are?" he asked forgetting about being tired.

"Naruto-baka what are you yelling about you woke up Sasuke-kun" Wailed the pink haired girl when she noticed what Naruto was holding, "Why are you holding three eggs?" she asked but was ignored.

"What's a Chara?" Sasuke asked still staring at eggs,

"My would be self, but I have three so my would be selves?" Naruto said questioning himself.

Naruto's Chara eggs were beautiful everyone had to admit one was black with flames and had two chains crossing connected with a red lock. The second egg was a deep purple with blue stripes crisscrossing on the bottom of it and a music symbol on the front, and the third egg was green with math symbols covering it.

Sasuke was still looking at Naruto's eggs and was trying to grasp the situation when he remembered he had found eggs in his bed also,  
"Uhm guys I have some too" Sasuke said holding out two eggs of his own. One of his eggs was a pale pink with black stripes, and the second egg was orange with a black swirl.

Everyone in the room was trying to figure out what was going to happen next and why Sasuke and Naruto had Chara eggs,

"I think you two need to have a word with Ikuto when you get to school," Kakashi said walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N~ review for pairings or things you might want to happen :) fer real though review I do like to know if what i'm writing is good or not.

The poll so far. (on my profile) if you want it changed vote and if you already voted review it makes the number go up :)

Ikuto- 9 review- 1

Sasuke- 8

Nagihiko- 6

Kukai- 4

Sai- 2

Shikamaru- 2 review- 1


	4. chapter 3

Thanks to my few reviews but mostly thanks to **IchigoKurosaki-chan**,** ElinaPhantomTheSheika XD**, and **D **(I wish you were more than a guest) for actually reviewing something beside telling me who to pair Naru-chan with. Really thanks :).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Shugo Chara, because if I did they would be combined and made to do naughty things and Sakura and Amu wouldn't exist.

Talking.

**Thinking.**

_Jutsu._

_**Kyuubi/Chara.**_

**Chapter Three:** Scrambled Egg's

The two boy were discussing about their Egg's, when Sasuke looked over at Naruto's clock on the bedside table telling him they should start getting ready. Both boy ran to the bathroom fighting over who got the first shower with Sasuke wining, in his defense he did offer to shower with Naruto making the blonde blush and walk away without saying a word.

After both boys were showered and dressed, they only needed to finish eating before they headed out to the car where Kakashi was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked from the driver's seat,

"Hey! What about me, WAIT!" Sakura yelled running out the door pulling on her shoes and holding her skirt up, the car was already pulling away when Kakashi finally acknowledged her.

"Oh sorry Sakura, you're just going to have to walk" Kakashi said, "you should have been ready when I told you to be," he called driving away,

(A/N the schools 15 miles away from their house and they cant use their ninja training to help them hehe)

A few miles down the road Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing,

"That was awesome," he said wiping the tears from his face while Sasuke chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Thanks Kakashi"

"No problem, she was getting on my nerves anyways," he said smiling at the two boys in the rear view mirror, "probably because I didn't show up for her class"

"**I'm glad those two have opened up to the other a bit more, they really needed a friend that understood them" **He smiled to himself before sighing, **" If only I could say the same for Pinky"**

As the car pulled into the school area, they saw Ikuto and their new friends waiting for them.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Ikuto said putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Oh hi Sasuke" getting only a glare as a response,

"H-hi Ikuto," Naruto stuttered trying to pry the taller boy off him blushing, "Oh yeah, guess what?" He said finally getting out of the taller boys grasp.

"Ikuto-nyaa" Yoru whispered into said boy's ear "Blondie and the Emo Ducky have Egg's-nyaa," the cat chuckled sitting on the boys shoulder.

"You and Sasuke have Egg's" Ikuto smirked,

"How did you know?" Naruto asked pouting,

Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said hitting Naruto in the back of the head. (A/N feel the wrath of GIBBS)

"Sasuke~" Naruto whined holding his injured head, "What the hell was that for?"

"did that cat thing there tell you" he said pointing at Yoru ignoring the whining blonde,

"Maybe he did maybe he didn't, so are you going to tell me" Ikuto said smirking at Sasuke trying to rile him up.

Sasuke was about to attack the "smartass" as he liked to call him, before the blonde girl that had been helping him yesterday started talking,

"Come on Ikuto that's enough, so are you going to show us your egg's," Utau asked pushing her brother aside, "Well come on show us." she said impatiently.

"Alright if you rea.."

"Naruto-Baka i'm gonna kick your ass!"

The banshee known as Sakura screamed running towards the group fuming.

The rest of the group hearing rather than seeing Sakura stood in front of Naruto to protect the cute blonde but while they weren't paying attention Kukai grabbed him and hid in the bushes.

"What the hell is your deformity, Sakura," Sasuke yelled steeping out in front seeing the girl still approaching fast, "You know what don't tell me, I Don't care enough to listen!" He grabbed her wrist when she got close enough and launched her through a group of trees.

The group of teenagers watched, some of them smiling at watching her slam into the tree causing a small explosion, and the rest slightly concerned. ( A/N for the tree (; )

"Well...Uhm is she going to be okay?" Tadase asked looking at the newly formed crater,

"Don't worry about it, if anything I'd be more concerned about the trees," Sasuke smirk happy with his work.

Looking around he noticed something strange, "Where's the Dobe?"

"H-h-hey what a-are you d-d-doing?!" Came a girly squeak from the bushes,

"Nothing you wouldn't like" said a second voice. When realization hit them, Sasuke and Ikuto ran over to the bushes and pulled out a flustered Naruto with his shirt opened and a smirking Kukai whose pants looked a little tighter.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Sasuke growled, he lifted him by his collar until his feet no longer touched the ground while an irritated Ikuto cuddled the shaking blonde.

"Nothing." the redhead said looking everywhere but at Sasuke,

"Tell me now or you see that crater over there, you will soon be acquainted!" Sasuke said grinding his teeth and his eyes starting to go red.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you so please put me down?" Kukai shivered at the chilling glare's, "I may have kissed him a little."

The one's who hear what he said took several steps back trying to get away from the dark clouds forming around the two dark haired boys which made them think of death.

Naruto still shaken could feel Sasuke's overwhelming power seeping out of him, and could tell he was doing everything he could to not rip the boys balls off.

He knew he needed to act quickly, so the blonde ran to Sasuke and hugged the raven from behind,

"Sasuke, please calm down" Naruto said whispering so only Sasuke would hear him, "put him down, I'm okay so please look at me,"

The raven had only moved to free himself from the blond to pound the living daylights out of the red head in his grip.

"Please Sasuke just stop this and look at me!" Naruto yelled at the still unmoving boy making everyone go silent.

"What he did was wrong," Sasuke finally said breaking the silence, "he did such a terrible thing to you and you want to protect him?" Sasuke finally turned towards the boy still hugging him, "He deserves to get the shit beat out of him."

"Sasuke I think he has been punished enough already," Naruto said hugging the raven a little tighter.

"But he.." Sasuke started to protest but Naruto cut him off,

"I said its enough." it was said with such authority Sasuke felt shivers go down his spine. Over by the bushes no one had noticed the bag shaking as if something was trying to get out.

Sasuke knowing he could not ignore his captain reluctantly let the red head fall to his knees, he turned to apologize to his teammate but froze once he took in the sight in front of him.

Now standing in front of him was his crush, with his shirt still open revealing to everyone there his god like body,

"Naruto, you shirt is kind of open" Ikuto said trying not to drool or stare too much. **"Don't rape, don't rape," **he mentally yelled at himself,

"Oh yeah, thanks" Naruto said trying to re-button his shirt with a pout on his face the whole time.

After a few more attempts all ending in pant tightening failures, Tadase walk over to him, "Let me help," he said straightening out the other blondes shirt but stopped after opening it and gasped, "Where did you get that?" making the others look over at the two.

Everyone but Sasuke's eyes doubled in size when they saw a large scar running from his left collarbone going diagonally down his body farther than what his pants would allow them to see.

"Oh I uhm…" He said trying to come up with a reason that did not involve him being almost killed, "I was climbing a tree… and I fell?" looking around it was clear no one believed him.

"**Why does no one believe me?"** he thought, **"I did fall out of the tree, it may have been because I was almost killed but I still did fall."**

"Not that you don't have a great body and all," Utau said looking at Naruto and giving him a smile showing she knew he didn't want to talk about the scar "but are you going to show us your Eggs?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" He said going to grab his eggs, Sasuke doing the same.

"Wow you have three eggs," Kukai said still looking a little pale and keeping distance from the ninja,

"That's the same as Amu"

"Whats the same as me?" the pinked haired girl followed by her Chara's asked walking towards them her hand on her hip, and pushing out her chest to try and make her small A cup look bigger but before she got her answer the ground started shaking and a beastly howl was heard.

"Great Sakura's awake," Naruto whispered looking a little worried.

"What was that?" Nadeshiko asked standing next to him,

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto I want a word with you," the she bitch screamed,

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and when the dark haired boy nodded his head, the Blonde followed the banshee.

"Sure why not Sakura-chan?" he said with a fake smile thinking, **"What the hell does she want?," **"I have to talk with you anyways."

"Shut up and just follow me!" she demanded.

They walked to a secluded area on the school grounds, unaware one of the eggs in Naruto's bag was shaking violently as if it knew something was going to happen.

Sakura sitting down on the middle of a bench looked at Naruto with so much hatred, you could feel it in the air.

"Naruto I want you to stay away from them," She said crossing her legs,

"Stay away from who Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with mock confusion showing on his face.

"Away from MY Sasuke, Ikuto, and Kukai they obviously like me and you keep getting in the way!" She yelled standing,"all you know is how to screw things up for me," she continued yelling not noticing the blonde clench his fists.

The thing still ranting and yelling wasn't paying attention to the person it was venting to and couldn't feel the chakra flaring and growing more and more every second.

"Your pathetic, useless, nothing but a burden, I don't know how you made ANBU let alone ANBU captain," Sakura said not paying attention to her superior,

"No one loves you, no one ever will, I want you to understand your place in life and stay away from me and MY men!"

Naruto couldnt take it any longer he couldnt even hear the stupid girl anymore, he had already lost his mask letting his full anger show clear as day on his face,

his chakra was leaking out in a rather alarming rate, and the stupid pink haired thing in front of him hadn't even realized it yet.

"HARUNO!" Naruto growled full of hatred and power making the girl freeze and pale,

Sasuke could feel Naruto's rage and felt his chakra spike,

**"What did she do?"** he thought but before he could go look the egg with the chains and lock flew out of Naruto's bag and in a blood red light shot out to where its owner was.

"Haruno-san, you do know who you're talking to right?" Naruto said a fake smile on his face and his voice laced with hatred and fury.

"Uhm" was all she could say before she looked at him,

and standing before her was the class clown.

The boy everyone called a monster.

The boy no one cared for or loved.

The boy that was always trying to get attention whether good or bad.

But above all else,

The boy who no matter how many times she rejected him, punched him, called him stupid, and ignored him he asked her out on a daily with a large smile and blue eyes that could put the sky to shame.

The eyes that always looked so beautiful to her but she could never admit she was to much of a cowardly fangirl with a reputation and she ruined it, his cold eyes now almost a dead ocean color were glaring at her filled with uncontrollable anger, hatred, and a small hint of sadness.

It scared her, it scared her so badly she was shaking. Everything she thought she knew about her teammate was gone and in its place was an deadly ANBU captain that looked ready to finish off an enemy.

"Do you want to know something Haruno-san?" he spat her name with disgust moving closer to her, "Before we left for this mission I asked Baa-chan something. Do you want to know what I asked?"

Sakura nodded her head in fear of her voice failing her.

"Why was Haruno assigned to this mission, I don't think she is capable of getting her head out of her ass long enough to even save her own life." Naruto said pacing back and forth still close to her so she could not escape even if she was able to walk, before stopping back in front of her smiling that fake smile that made her sick to her stomach

"Haruno-san I as you captain hereby remove you from this mission and revoke your title as ANBU"

"What you can't do that!" Sakura screamed growing a pair.

"Actually I can I'm the captain of this mission and you superior in ANBU rank" he said standing his ground.

"I refuse to leave, MY Sasuke will back me up on this," She yelled as the others burst through the trees, not looking at Naruto or Sakura but above Naruto's shoulder.

They soon realized he hadn't even noticed his egg was there.

(A/N lol dense much)

*Clink, Clink, Crack* (A/N the sounds of chains letting go and egg cracking)

_**"Kit punch her and put her in her place, she can't talk to you like that," **_a voice said making everyone jump.

"**Sounds good enough to me,**" he thought "Haruno-san, you will listen to me! I am your commanding officer!" he yelled punching her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Kakashi" Naruto said calling the older man to his side.  
"Let me guess she stepped out of line?" he asked trying to hold back a chuckle but stopped, "you want to take her back don't you," he sighed looking over to the blonde after getting no reply from his first question.

"I would also like you to give this message to Tsunade-sama as well" He said his captain tone still present, "You are not to return until you receive a reply and fulfill what is asked of you"

"Of course Fox" Kakashi chuckled he always found it weird when Naruto acted like a leader but it was a good weird.

Kakashi picked up the pink woman as if she was no more than trash "Well I'll be off oh and Naruto, you might want to look over you left shoulder" he said pointing before he made a few hand signs and stepped through the portal that appeared before him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"**_

Everyone yelled at once making Naruto cover his sensitive ears,

"Naruto what happened?" Sasuke asked coming over and standing next to his blonde teammate,

"Sakura was being… well herself so I removed her form the mission and revoked her ANBU title" Naruto said as if it was nothing, forgetting that their friends were surrounding them.

"Naruto is that you Chara?"

Ikuto said grabbing Naruto's shoulder turning him towards him,

"Better question what the hell just happened, and what do you mean by mission?"

They all soon focused on the tiny fox-like Chara floating around Naruto's head,

"First of all Sasuke and I are Ninja from the hidden leaf village Konaha. We were assigned a mission by our Hokage our village leader from the school principle to watch over a student here that is in danger." Naruto said switching back to ANBU mode,

"But what happened with the uhm what's her face?" Kukai asked starring at Naruto's body and not his face.

"Sakura put our mission in jeopardy by being conceited and only caring about being a fangirl," the blonde replied "I have sent her back home and removed her rank. Kakashi will be bringing a few replacements."

Naruto said starting to come back to his bubbly self "and he might just kill me when he gets back, and yes I do believe that's my Chara" as he finished their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"So wait you're ninjas?" Utau asked being the first to come back to reality,

"Hn" Sasuke grunted looking at Naruto's Chara, "Dobe how long are you going to ignore him?"

"I'm not ignoring him I'm just waiting for the fur ball to come down here" said blonde smirked, Sasuke heard him counting down from three and could already guess what he was waiting for.

And as he said one the Chara flew down straight at Naruto,

"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FUR BALL!"**_

The Chara yelled in Naruto's face getting his claws ready for the response.

"And here I thought you were loud when you were inside of me" The blonde said looking in the eyes of his old friend,

"I guess this is the reason I haven't heard from you in a while Kyuu?"

"_**You guess is as good as mine, I thought you were just ignoring me at first but I wasn't able to contact you at all no matter how hard I tried" **_Kyuu said sounding angry,

"Did you miss me?" Naruto asked smirking, he jumped and hugged Kyuu to his chest gently as to not hurt his tiny friend, "If it makes a difference I missed you," He said so only the red fox-like Chara could hear, getting a purr in return.

"Wait this is Kyuubi No Kitsune?" Sasuke asked, "Isn't the nine tails supposed to be sealed inside of you?

"Yep/_**Yep" **_Kyuu and Naruto said at the same time still cuddling,

**"Must not rip off clothes bend him over and..."**

(A/N sorry rated T not M)

The three boys with tighter pants mentally yelled at themselves.

"Uhm Naruto you might want to watch what your doing" Nagihiko said with a small chuckle, "Don't want to get attacked by hormone driven boys do you?"

"What do you mean Nagi? Naruto asked with pure innocence written all over his face, **"Does he really think I don't know what I'm doing?"**

"You're so cute!" the male twin squealed glomping the adorable blonde.

"Hey what are you..." Naruto tried to say,

"You make me want to!" but instead of finishing his thought aloud he kissed Naruto making the boy squeak.

Sasuke hearing his Dobe making girly noises looked over in his direction and noticed that Ikuto and kukai both in Chara mode were trying to get to Nagihiko, while his sister who was also in Chara mode was holding their shirts keeping them in place as if it was nothing.

"What are you two doing?" he asked confused, **"Note to self never piss off Nadeshiko" **

"He kissed him!" they both yelled.

Naruto sitting on the ground behind Nagihiko was trying to get away without him the others noticing, **"Gah! I'm such an idiot, I didn't think he liked me too" **he thought, looking over at Kyuu he had a great idea **"what if I did a Chara change?"**

"Kyuu Chara change with me now!" Naruto yelled,

"_**Sure thing kit" **_Kyuu said floating over to him.

Everyone was watching Naruto waiting to see what was going to happen when a pair of fox ears popped out of his hair and nine fluffy tails appeared from behind him, the only thing running through their minds was **"CUTE!"**

"Naruto you look so cute!" Amu said running up and hug... tackled him, making him scream and fall on his ass with her on top of him.

Ikuto cleared his throat trying to get their attention while Sasuke dragged his Dobe out from the clutches of the pink women,

"So uhm how do I look?" the blonde asked looking away embarrassed because everyone was looking him up and down as if he was a piece of meat. (A/N if only he knew)

"You look good enough to eat" Kukai said licking his lips, he walked up to the fox boy and whispered in his ear making sure to just barely touch it "In fact how about you come over and I can make you purr". Naruto let out a small moan from the sensation on his sensitive ear, when he heard the sound that came out of him his face turned a bright red.

"If you wanted to die so badly you could have asked," Sasuke growled his eyes red and sparks coming from his hand, everyone stepped back from the ninja knowing they could not and did not intend to stop him.

"S-stop p-please" Naruto tried to say without moaning his whole face a deep red now from the unwanted stimulation to his ear,

"Why should I stop, you look like your enjoying this" he said seductively running one hand down Naruto's body until he got to the blondes pants while the other was stroking one of the tails getting a satisfying moan in response.

"You keep telling me to stop but this," Kukai said grabbing the other boys arousal through his pants, "is telling me to keep going."

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs running at the red head molesting his crush,

"Sasuke wait! I'm right here," Naruto said grabbing him from behind, Sasuke looked between the boy holding him and the one being violated a few times before it hit him,

"That's a shadow clone isn't it," he said feeling stupid that he could not tell the difference between the real Naruto and the fake.

Naruto laughed and nodded his head,

"I can't wait to see his face when it disappears, the only problem is I get the memories of the clone," he said with a small blush.

Sasuke looked over at Kukai and the clone just as it burst into a cloud of smoke,

"When you said you get the memory did you mean that you will feel what it felt?" he asked looking at the blonde fox next to him.

Naruto had closed his eyes when he heard the clone disappear, and felt his body starting to heat up as the memory of the clone came rushing to him. He felt all the touches the breath in his ear as if it was happening to him, he felt his pants start to tighten and was trying to hold back the moan that was caught in his throat.

"Sa-suke" the fox boy finally moaned, "He-help m-me"

Sasuke was mesmerized by the boy his ear's were laid back, his tails were curling and swaying back and forth. His entire face was red and he was panting and sweating but the thing that made Sasuke's mind turn to mush was that the blonde was moaning his name over and over again.

Sasuke did not know if he should take him there or bring him somewhere more privet but he had to do it fast or one of the other boys would get him.

"_**Hey Duck butt you better not be thinking or ravishing my little kit!" **_Kyuu yelled floating over to the blonde trying to keep others away, _**"I don't think he would want to talk to you if you just jumped him after he was violated"**_

Sasuke started walking to the blonde that was on the ground still dazed from the immense pleasure that was coursing through him,

"If I don't do something they will," Sasuke growled pointing at the three boys looking ready to pounce on his Dobe.

"_**You don't need to worry about them, we'll hold them back" **_called all the Chara, _**"what you need to do is help Naruto"**_

The Chara were working on holding the hormonal teens back while the girls and Tadase Chara transformed into Amulet Dia, Yamato Maihime, and Platinum Royale to help Sasuke get Naruto away.

"Sasuke we need to get Naruto home, where do you live?" Tadase asked using Holy Crown to block the sex driven boy's path to them as they ran towards the ninjas place.

"Thank you for bringing him to me" Ikuto said jumping in front of them grabbing for Naruto who was in Sasuke's arms,

"I do not think so!" Sasuke yelled punching Ikuto square in the face.

"Fine than I guess we have to get serious, Yoru!" Ikuto jumped into the air as he Chara transformed into Seven Seas Treasure.

"Keep going we'll hold him off" Amu said holding up a globe looking thing, "Twinkle Shield" she yelled making stars and gold shimmering light fly out of the globe making a shield around them.

"I hope that's not all you have, Emerald line!" The sexy pirate yelled slicing right through the shield but was stopped as she kept using it.

"Forget about us?" Kukai asked Chara transformed as Sky Jack, with Nagihiko right behind him Chara transformed as Beat Jumper.

"I say we get serious about our little fox, don't you agree?" Nagihiko asked the red head,

"Let's do this!" Kukai yelled speeding up with his skateboard.

"Dance of The Cherry Blossoms" Nadeshiko called out while cherry blossoms floated around her as she danced, making the two boys stop almost as if they were under hypnoses.

"Keep going we have everything under control" Amu yelled switching from Amulet Dia to Amulet Heart using her heart rod as a blocker against Ikuto's sword.

Sasuke and Tadase had gotten Naruto to the main gate of the school when a few people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds appeared in front of them.

"We'll be taking him if you don't mind" the only thing going through Sasuke's mind was **"Shit!"**

_**A/N-**_ yeah its really late im sorry RL got me stuck under her cruel spell well actually I met up with an old friend and we have been hanging out a lot :)

well happy new years lol

hope you enjoy this chapter and it shouldnt take me this long for the next chapter but I wold love some REAL reviews and keep voting pairings and even who are the replacements? give me a shout if you want something to happen maybe the next NaruXsexy moment :D


	5. SORRRY

**A/N-_-**

hey guys im really sorry about not updating but my laptop is dead, it wasnt put together correctly and it cooked itself :/

i dont know when i will be able to update since all my work was on it and i dont know if it can be recovered or not.

so please be patient if it cant be recovered i will just have to rewrite my rewrite (it was mostly finished) it will be in an old notebook so it will take a bit cause my hand writing is reallly crappy lol

WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE! l always wanted to yell that really dramatically but seriously you can PM me and review any questions about any of the fic so far and tell me your thought on character interaction and who should get narulovin (even if its onesided(; ) next and if you want to guess what kakashi has to deliver to tsunade than doo it cause i want to torture him fully lol okay guys sorry for this but ill be in touch if anyone does care :)


End file.
